Sands of Anubis
by Anna Wolfbane
Summary: This is a story my ex boyfriend wrote for me while we were together. After we broke up he gave me alrights to it. and I do plan on writing the rest of it.


Sands of Anubis

Chapter One

**2032 BC**

"My son… Wake up… Today will shape your future… Wake up my son"

I jolted awake to the deep voice surging through my body. I am ten years old with black shaggy hair and emerald green eyes, I am a temple slave bought by the Pharaoh's wife as a companion for her daughter, Nefertiti. My name is Jahi, Nerfertiti is three months younger than me and we have been best friends since we were five. Even as a young girl she clearly had the looks of a goddess, her mother Acenith died shortly after she bought me, so my days revolved around keeping her happy and entertained in the streets of Khaset. I jumped from my bed and rushed to get dress, I was supposed to start my training to be a priest for the temple of Anubis soon but it seemed to never be happening. As I ran outside something deep inside me hurt, it felt as if my life were to be suddenly ripped from me, but it was probably nothing… Little did I know…?

I made it to the palace shortly after I left. It wasn't hard to sneak inside most of the guards either knew me or just didn't care so getting in was simple. I rushed through the palace and into her room. Nerfertiti sat on her bed, beautiful, her long black hair touching her hips and framing her face, her soft blue eyes were sad and hurt.

I jumped on her bed "Nefertiti?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Father is sending me to Alexandria…" she whispered.

"What!? No you can't be leaving!" I exclaimed "No no you can't be leaving! You can't!"

"I can't help it Jahi… I'm sorry…" She got up and grabbed her bags. I helped her carry her bags to the docks and hugged her as she left.

"I'll write you every day" I whispered before she left, and as I watched her boat sail away slowly up the river… My chest hurt… as my heart split in two…

**2035 BC**

"Nefertiti… I regret that this will be my last letter to you… The Priests believe I spend too much time remembering our previous time together… I truly regret what I must write but it seems I have no other choice… I am sorry… forever yours - Jahi"

I looked at the letter I'd written wishing with all my might that it didn't have to be so, but the Priests would not relent. I got up from my desk and managed to sneak out of the temple undetected and just as I thought I had escaped one of the elders caught me and ripped the letter from my hand. After that night I was not allowed a pen or paper leaving me unable to write to Nefertiti. I regretted every day that I did not check to see if I was clear for my escape to get that letter to her… She would never know my deepest regret…

**2038 BC**

_I was walking along the Nile my Anubis robes wrapped tight around me. The sun was hot on my head but I didn't care, the princess was home, finally home. I had sent her a letter early that morning telling her to meet me there. I waited and only when the sun set did she show. After six years she had aged perfectly, her hair reached the top of her thighs, her eyes sparkled like two bright sapphires, and her body matured to resemble a goddess._

"_Nefertiti…" I whispered. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Shhh" she responded stepping into my chest. "I forgive you" Her body pressed against me and every urge shot through my body realizing under her dress she wore nothing. I kissed her deep and she responded, her lips were soft and tasted faintly of caramel, her favorite candy. My body ached for her in ways I'd never known and I was going to make her gorgeous body mine. My hand slipped up the side of her dress as my fingertips just about touching her soft chest when…_

"Wake up!" The deep voice jolted me so hard out of my dream that I fell of my bed.

"I'm up I'm up!" I shouted back getting up. With a sigh I realized it was a dream, Nefertiti was gone… It was all a dream…

**2040**

It's been a month since my priesthood ritual, the long tedious meditation last 72 hours only breaking for water and natural functions but it was over and I'd never have to deal with it again. As I walked through the temple halls I received a letter.

"Jahi, I have heard many great things about you and have decided to make you my personal advisor we shall meet in my court yard and discuss more over lunch - The Pharaoh"

Chapter 2

As I put my robes on I couldn't believe what just happened. The Pharaoh wanted me to be his personal council, me of all people. As I walked slowly to the palace I tried to calm myself, and it wasn't working. Just as I finally managed to get myself calm I reached the palace so I took a deep breath and entered.

"Ah Jahi how long has it been seven? Eight years?" the pharaoh asked. His hair had started turning and he looked much older than he did eight years ago.

"Eight my lord" I responded wondering what had caused him to age so much. I recalled that there had been a war recently and concluded that that was probably why. Being the Pharaoh must be stressful.

"None the less" he said as he put his arm around me like we were old friends. As he led me deeper into the palace"we shall eat and discuss as my daughter dances"

My heart skipped a beat. "Nefertiti? She's back? When?" I had hoped my voice didn't sound like it was needy and desperate for her again, but it most likely was.

"Yes she returned last month" he said with what sounded like annoyance. "She didn't write you and let you know?" his voice was smug and arrogant but before I could get angry I saw her. Her black midnight hair had grown to mid thigh and her eyes seemed to sparkle like shined sapphires. Over eight years she had gone from the most adorable ten year old girl to the most gorgeous, mature woman I've ever seen. It took everything I had to keep from going to her and begging her to marry me.

"Nerfertiti" I smiled happy and went to hug her "You're back"

Instead of hugging me back like I expected she just went around me and to her father. "Father I thought you said you had _important_ business to take care of" she said her voice was cold and hard towards me. She was no longer my friend… she hated me…

I sat next to the Pharaoh's throne, my heart aching. What was I to do, she hated me, the woman I'd spent my life focusing on hated me. My sigh only seemed to make the Pharaoh happier and her angrier.

The day dragged on each look from her made my heart fall farther and farther into the dark. I wanted so badly to confront her and ask what was the matter, but every chance I got was interrupted by the Pharaoh's need for my "advice". My honest thought was that he was seriously trying to keep me away from Nefertiti.

"Ah Jahal, welcome to your future home." The Pharaoh's voice broke through my mental focus.

"My lord" Jahal spoke. Jahal was a man every woman in the kingdom knew. He treated women like dirt, often referring to them as property or less than a slave, Anubis forgive if you were one of his woman slaves. Many women that knew him knew him from his accounts of rape. Unfortunately his status as captain of the guard lets him get away with whatever he wants.

It was Nefertiti's glare that snapped me out of my little dream. This time thought it wasn't meant for me, I had never seen the princess this angry before. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jahal" the forced smile and sincerity where only noticed by me. It was then and only then I realized the Pharaoh's words.

The princess was marrying Jahal… Nefertiti was going marry this ass of a man...

Chapter Three

My entire life paused as the realization struck me. It felt as if everything in my life that I had worked for was nothing. The world had lost all sound, every breath I took seemed slow as if I was permanently stuck in slow motion. My life was crashing down around me; Nefertiti was marrying the worst man in the kingdom.

After what seemed like an eternity time began to pick up. "It's it perfect Jahi? My little girl getting married" The Pharaoh asked.

"Y-yes my lord" my words were forced and stiff making the Pharaoh only smile more.

"Sadly my lord I must take my leave I have important business to take care of" Jahal spoke seemingly uncaring.

"I'll come with you" the Pharaoh responded "It'll be good to get to know my future son better, Jahi take my daughter to her room"

As he said that we both tightened but he left the room before he noticed. "Yes my lord…" I managed to say as I turned towards the bed chambers. "Let's… lets go"

"Don't talk to me" she snapped back storming down the hall.

It hurt me to hear her say that, and it hurt even more that she was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I whispered" Sorry my lady…" as I followed her.

The walk to her room was short and tense, every moment I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her but I knew she wouldn't stand for that.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Nefertiti what did I do?"

She glared "What did you do!?" she snapped at me "You left me stranded in Alexandria with _no one_! I was alone you sent me letters for two years then _nothing_! I hate you!" as she screamed I saw the tears well up in her eyes and all I could think was that it was all my fault.

"Nefertiti I…" I started

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" as she went on my heart broke more and more… All I wanted was her happiness but instead I hurt her… I was a terrible friend…


End file.
